Phantom of the School 5/Little Big Mirror
AP: 5 Goal: Slay Boss: Muramasa EXP: 350 Zenny: 210 Item Drop: Bonus: Zenny: 10,000, Sphere Mannan, Magenta Magic Goddess Transcript Before Stage Start Muramasa was to engage in a duel with Masamune in a week. And even the commander--who knew very little about kendo--could tell that it would be difficult for her to beat her big sister. Commander: Wh-What're you doing at Yggs?! Muramasa: Somebody I want to stupd under goes here. Muramasa: I heard she once beat Masamune-senpai. Commander: Is there anyone here that good at kendo? Hmm, I don't think it could be Excalibur or Durandal... Yata no Kagami: Well, if it isn't Muramasa, in the flesh! What brings you here to Yggs? Muramasa: Yata no Kagami! Just the person I was looking for! Muramasa: My liege, this is Yata no Kagami, the person I was talking to you about. Yata no Kagami: Oh, so you're the commander everyone's been raving about! I must say, you have a fine look about you. Commander: Nice to meet you, Yata no Kagami. Umm, are you and Muramasa in the same grade? Muramasa: No! She's my senpai! Yata no Kagami: Judging people by their height or appearance is a deed of lesser men...or women. Commander: Oops, sorry about that. Yata no Kagami: No matter! Your quick, honest apology is admirable. I think I'm going to like you! Yata no Kagami: Now then, what brings you to see me? I don't imagine it was simply to introduce me to the commander. Muramasa: About that... Muramasa: I have a favor to ask of you, Yata no Kagami. Yata no Kagami: I see... A sisterly showdown! This will be an epic battle! I can hardly wait! Commander: Umm, Yata no Kagami? Yata no Kagami: Yes, I know! Yata no Kagami: Muramasa is here to study under me, for I have previously defeated Masamune. Isn't that right? Muramasa: Yes! Please be my coach. Yata no Kagami: I must decline! Commander: What?! Why?! Yata no Kagami: My victory over Masamune was a stroke of luck. Yata no Kagami: As such, I have little to teach Muramasa. Muramasa: Your victory over Masamune-senpai couldn't have been a stroke of luck! Muramasa: There must have been something else to account for it! Yata no Kagami: Hmm, I see you're dead serious about this--I'm not surprised, though, what with it affecting your future as a swordfighter and all... Yata no Kagami: Well, considering how long we've been acquainted, I don't see how I could refuse you. Commander: You've known each other that long? Yata no Kagami: Well, she IS the younger sister of Masamune after all. Yata no Kagami: Masamune, Muramasa, and I grew up in the same neighborhood. Yata no Kagami: You could even say we are childhood friends. Muramasa: Then, that's a yes?! You WILL train me?! Yata no Kagami: Under one condition. Muramasa: O-Of course! Just name it! Yata no Kagami: I need your help with something. You could consider it part of your training. Muramasa: In that case, I would be happy to help! Muramasa: Huh? I don't understand... Yata no Kagami: Since you're skilled in handicrafts and cooking, I want your help in making chocolate! Muramasa: Ch-Chocolate?! That doesn't have anything to do with my training! Yata no Kagami: Oh, but it does. Muramasa: How can chocolate-making be considered training? Yata no Kagami: If you can master the making of chocolate, your duel with Masamune will surely go your way. Yata no Kagami: That is all I can say on the matter. Muramasa: You're saying I'll be able to beat my sister if I master chocolate-making? Yata no Kagami: Well, if it's not to your liking, I'll just have someone else help me. Yata no Kagami: Her, for instance. All three of them looked over to the lazy-looking girl who was sitting next to the refrigerator. Lazy-Looking Girl: Who're you? Yata no Kagami: Yata no Kagami of Yggs! I'm here to learn how to make chocolate! Commander: Wait, you don't know how to make chocolate?! Yata no Kagami: Haven't got a clue! Yata no Kagami: I've only ever made savory Japanese dishes! Yata no Kagami: My clan hails from that great island nation where we have served nobles and emperors for generations! Commander: What's with that triumphant look?! Commander: I mean, she's not even listening to you! Lazy-Looking Girl: You do what you need to do. Just leave me out of it. Lazy-Looking Girl: Later, Zzz... Commander: She's taking a nap?! Are you seeing this, Yata no Kagami?! Yata no Kagami: Will you stop babbling on? Or shall I start calling you Bigmouth? Commander: Anything but that! Commander: This is getting ridiculous, isn't it, Muramasa? Commander: Muramasa?! Muramasa had been watching this all unfold without any reaction. But now dark mist was starting to pour from her body! Muramasa: First you say I have to master chocolate-making, then you say you don't even know how to make it. That doesn't make sense! Muramasa: I mean, how can you teach me something you don't even know about? Muramasa: This is ridiculous. I have a duel coming up. This isn't a game, it's serious! Muramasa: So please, let's treat it as such! Muramasa: Why can't you understand the gravity of the duel between my sister and me?! After Stage Clear Commander: Muramasa's right, Yata no Kagami. Let's get serious here! Yata no Kagami: I am being serious. Yata no Kagami: Muramasa and I are going to learn how to make chocolate. Yata no Kagami: I require chocolate for my personal needs, and making it will serve as Muramasa's training. What else is there to know? Muramasa: That's really going to serve as training? Yata no Kagami: Have faith in me. Yata no Kagami fixed her gaze on Muramasa and the commander. The casual vibe that had permeated the room was suddenly gone, and in its place was Yata no Kagami's silent, grim aura. Muramasa: All right... Muramasa: I, Muramasa, shall challenge myself to make chocolate for the very first time! Category:Phantom of the School